Ombre et mémoire
by CryingAlice
Summary: Ky cherche à en savoir plus sur l'Homme... Alternatif parce que je ne suis pas forcément le fil scénaristique du jeu...Slash KySol


Nda : Bon, c'est une vieille fic, alors, à voir…Review si vous voulez que je la continue parce que je ne l'ai pas retouché depuis longtemps

Ky se força à se concentrer sur la tasse de porcelaine qu'il tenait dans la main. Pourquoi n'avançait-il pas dans son enquête ? Si l'humanoïde n'en voulait pas aux humains, avait-il le droit de le détruire ? C'était cette question qui le perturbait le plus. Il ne se sentait pas investit de sa mission, cette fois. Mais il était le chef de l'Ordre Sacré…Il se devait de faire son possible pour la justice et la paix…Mais la justice… ?

Il reposa la tasse avec un soupir et croisa le regard bienveillant et admiratif du marchand. Evidemment, son uniforme en imposait, mais la jeunesse évidente de Ky et son visage aux traits angéliques contenant un paradoxe de maturité et de naïveté inspiraient toujours la sympathie des personnes qu'il côtoyait.

Il prit une autre tasse. Il n'aimait pas les tasses des USA, elles lui faisaient penser à des chopes de bières… Mais celle qu'il avait dans la main était marquée par un dessin étrange qui intéressa tout de suite le jeune homme. Il la leva à hauteur de ses yeux bleu-vert et fronça les sourcils tout en forçant sa mémoire à la recherche de l'endroit où il avait déjà vu ce signe. Un mot y était relié, assassins. Mais qu'est-ce que l'insigne des assassins viendrait faire sur une tasse à thé…Et il n'arrivait pas à en estimer date et provenance…Pourtant il s'y connaissait bien…

-Dites-moi…

Le vendeur, un petit asiatique aux cheveux grisonnant, s'avança. Ky s'exprimait avec un anglais parfait, mais un accent français très prononcé.

-Oui ?

-Cette tasse, d'où vient-elle ? Demanda-t-il en la lui tendant.

-Cette tasse…

Le vendeur la prit et la contempla quelques minutes l'air étonné avant de la lui rendre.

-Désolé, monsieur, cette tasse n'a jamais fait partit de mon stock.

Ky, sans montrer son étonnement, lui désigna l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé.

-Je l'ai prise là.

Le vendeur secoua la tête.

-On l'y aura mise monsieur, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

-Mais dans quel but aurait-on…

Il fut interrompu par la petite sonnette de la porte. Un autre client entra. Il était grand et habillé d'un bas de kimono, de deux manches longues reliées dans un seul et même tissus dans le dos, de deux brassards blancs au bout desquels pendaient deux éventails et était torse nu, arborant une musculature impressionnante. Il avait un visage fin et ses yeux étaient à moitié dissimulés par de petites lunettes rondes. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en mèches désordonnées autour du bandeau blanc qui les maintenait. Le vendeur se redressa, surpris et balbutia une excuse à l'intention du blond avant de disparaître derrière son comptoir. Ky le regarda partir et ses yeux se rapportèrent sur l'étranger avec cet air grave qui ne le quittait plus depuis son entré dans l'ordre. Il ne sentait presque plus la froideur de la porcelaine dans ses mains, son attention fixait sur l'homme qui avait provoqué l'étrange comportement du vendeur. Celui-ci, se sentant observé, tourna les yeux vers lui et sourit avec une provocation certaine non dénuée de charme.

De prime abord, Ky n'aima pas cet homme. Le chevalier était d'une nature froide et réfléchit, élevé dans l'idée du respect et de la solitude, cet homme ne semblait pas totalement étranger à toutes les valeurs que Ky considérait comme primordiales mais… Il n'arrivait pas à cerner son impression.

L'autre de son coté regardait son vis-à-vis d'un œil exercé. Il ne devait avoir guère plus de dix-huit ans, mais portait déjà l'uniforme des Saints Chevaliers. La blondeur très pâle de ses cheveux et sa peau claire s'harmonisait très bien avec le blanc de son vêtement et ses yeux bleu-vert à la forme particulière avaient quelque chose de fascinant. Il avait une apparente froideur qu'il identifia immédiatement comme une façade.

Le vendeur revint, coupant court à leur observation mutuelle. Il tendit un paquet au brun et lui sourit avec affection. Celui-ci prit le paquet, jeta un regard à Ky puis se détourna et sortit du magasin.

Resté seul et sans quitter la porte du regard, Ky s'adressa au vendeur :

-Je prends la tasse.

-Allez-y, je ne vais pas vous la vendre…

-Merci.

Et il sortit. Une fois hors de l'immeuble, un petit centre commercial, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la rue. Assez passante, mais il repéra facilement l'homme de la boutique. Décidé, il le suivit de loin. Juste une impression. Pourquoi cet homme lui semblait-il suspect ? Une impression de déjà vu…

Il tourna dans une ruelle. Ky hésita. Il ne passerait pas inaperçu en le suivant. En même temps, s'il n'y allait pas, il ne saurait jamais le pourquoi de son étrange sentiment…

Il ne put aller plus loin dans son introspection, un fracas suivit d'autres bruits lui fit lever les yeux vers la ruelle. Il se mit à courir. Un étrange spectacle le fit s'arrêter net. Sa cible se battait à coup d'éventails géants contre deux ombres mobiles qui semblaient être contrôlées par un homme. Grand, de longs cheveux blonds, des muscles saillants, vêtu de cuir et les yeux masqués derrière un bandeau décoré d'un œil égyptien, l'insigne des assassins. Derrière lui, une masse noire ayant prit la forme de la tête d'un monstre aux dents longues ricanait.

-Zato ! Murmura Ky, dans un souffle.

Zato, l'un des maîtres du clan des assassins…Un de ses anciens adversaires…Il le croyait mort…Apparemment, il avait toujours son pouvoir de manipulation sur les ombres…Une brusque douleur à l'épaule le fit hurler. Il se jeta en avant, roulant sur lui-même pour faire face à son adversaire. Il resta un instant interdit. Un ombre et forme de scie roulante se déplaçait vivement vers lui. Il sortit son épée et envoya une onde électrique. L'ombre se désagrégea. Ky se détourna, prêt au combat. Loyalement, il ne serait pas intervenu dans un duel, même s'il était désavantageux pour son partit. Mais là, c'était Zato qui l'avait provoqué, il ne se laisserait pas faire. En deux bonds souples, il fut au coté de son ex-cible. Il se laissa glisser au sol, fauchant une ombre au passage et termina sa glissade par un coup d'épée assortit d'une rafale de foudre en détruisant une autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son allié. Celui-ci ne s'était pas embarrassé des sous-mains et s'était jeté sur Zato, lui assignant une série de coups en l'air qui étaient en train de se terminer par un agrandissement irréaliste de son éventail qui dissimulait Zato aux yeux de Ky. Le même Zato tomba une seconde plus tard au milieu de son sang, alors que l'éventail reprenait taille normale. Zato se fondit alors dans son ombre, pour réapparaître debout et alerte. L'assassin et l'homme aux éventails semblaient se jauger. Mais une ombre, insidieuse, apparut dans le dos du second.

-Attention ! Cria Ky…

…Inutilement. L'homme se retourna, mais Zato en profita pour lui fondre dessus et le frapper violemment dans le dos, ce qui le projeta sur l'ombre en question qui se mit à le lapider. Ecœuré par cette lâcheté, le chevalier bondit avec un cri, épée en avant. Il frappa Zato au torse, l'envoyant à une grande hauteur en l'air avant de sauter lui-même à sa suite. S'engagea alors un duel aérien où les deux duellistes reçurent chacun leur part de coups plus ou moins critique, mais un coup de l'ombre de Zato fut fatal à Ky et le renvoya avec violence au sol. L'épéiste perdit conscience l'espace d'une seconde. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour voir l'assassin, sur un balcon au-dessus, en train de lui quitter la scène en se fondant de nouveau dans son ombre. Ky tenta de se lever mais une douleur à la tête et une autre au torse l'envoyèrent de nouveau dans les vapes.

Lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux, il sentit une main dans son cou, tournant légèrement la tête, il aperçut le visage de l'homme aux éventails, qui, ainsi penché, laissait voir ses yeux en amande par-dessus ses lunettes.

_Tiens,_ songea-t-il, _dix contre un qu'il est japonais. C'était donc ça…_

L'homme lui adressa un léger sourire et l'aida à s'asseoir, le chevalier sentit son épée sous sa main gauche, il la récupéra et la rangea par pur réflexe.

-Ca va ? Murmura l'homme, d'une voix grave et posée.

Ky hocha la tête lentement. Il avait mal un peu partout, mais avait connu pire. Cependant, il avait perdu contre Zato, alors qu'à leur dernier combat, il l'avait battu facilement et cela le perturbait.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé, même si ça n'était pas nécessaire. Poursuivit l'homme.

-Zato est un assassin redoutable et un homme sans honneur. Murmura inconsciemment Ky en se levant.

L'homme ne répondit rien et se leva à son tour. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Ky ne face un léger signe de tête et ne détourne les yeux.

-Pourquoi me suiviez-vous ? Demanda enfin son vis-à-vis.

-Pourquoi Zato l'assassin vous attaquait-il ? Rétorqua Ky.

L'homme sourit largement et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes d'un air entendu puis avança la main.

-Je suis Anji Mito.

Le chevalier hésita un instant mais laissa son honneur prendre le pas sur son habituelle froideur et la prit dans la sienne.

-Ky Kiske.

-Et bien, il est certain que nous nous reverrons, car je suppose qu'en tant que Chevalier Saint, vous enquêtez sur l'humanoïde.

Ky ne nia, ni n'approuva l'information. L'autre eu un sourire moqueur, lui lâcha la main puis se détourna.

-D'ailleurs, vous avez vaincu Justice…Mais si vous voulez progresser, cherchez du coté de '' L'Homme ''.

Il regarda Ky par-dessus son épaule.

-Et maintenant nous sommes quittes. A la prochaine fois Chevalier.

Il y avait un certain respect dans ce dernier mot. Anji s'enfonça dans la ruelle et disparut à la vue de Ky. Celui-ci attendit qu'il ait disparut et resta en réfléchissant aux mots prononcés. Après une dizaine de minutes, il s'apprêta à partir dans l'autre sens lorsqu'un objet attira son attention. C'était le paquet donné à Anji par le marchand. Ky se pencha et le prit, puis le contempla quelques secondes en hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Anji était sûrement trop loin pour qu'il le rattrape. Il pouvait le laisser ici, l'autre viendrait sûrement le rechercher. Mais une idée fit son chemin dans son esprit. Et si Zato l'avait attaqué juste pour récupérer ceci ? Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas qu'il le trouve. Il pouvait attendre ici, qu'Anji vienne le récupérer. Décidé pour cette dernière solution, Ky resta sur place. Il s'intéressa au paquet, et alors qu'il le retournait entre ses doigts, le contenu s'en échappa et glissa au sol. Le chevalier se baissa et commença à le rassembler. C'était des feuillets pour la plupart, écrit en japonais pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, mais trois documents attirèrent son attention. Le premier était un croquis. Un dessin au crayon assez bien réalisé, représentant le portrait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés, longs, au visage dur, finement musclé, un simple boléro sur les épaules et un corbeau sur son épaule droite, le tout s'arrêtant à la taille et surplombé d'un croissant qui ressemblait à la lame d'une faux. Il y avait une inscription en japonais au-dessous, soulignée trois fois. Le second document était un billet d'avion pour New York en partance le lendemain et le dernier y était accroché. C'était un plan avec des instructions et une adresse. Si le plan et les instructions étaient notifiés en Japonais, l'adresse, elle, était en anglais. Il la mémorisa par habitude et finit de ranger les documents en prenant garde à en refermer l'enveloppe.

Une minute plus tard, l'ombre d'Anji se profila. Celui-ci le regarda avec méfiance en s'approchant. Ky lui tendit le paquet, le Japonais le récupéra tout en disant.

-Je ne pensais pas que nous nous reverrions si tôt.

-L'enveloppe était par terre.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'y avoir laissé ?

-Vu la discrétion que vous avez mise dans sa récupération, j'ai pensé que ce devait être important et que Zato ou un autre risquait de mettre la main dessus.

Anji resta silencieux une minute tout en le dévisageant.

-Et tu n'as pas eut l'idée de partir avec ?

A voir la surprise passer dans les francs yeux clairs et l'incrédulité inscrite sur le visage du chevalier, Anji sut que l'idée n'avait pas du, en effet, l'effleurer. Il éclata de rire.

-Ca ne serait pas honorable. Murmura Ky sur un ton oscillant entre le reproche et la froideur.

-Non. Mais les gens honnêtes sont rares. Pontifia Anji.

-Puis-je…Vous poser une question ?

Anji hocha la tête, l'air sérieux mais hésitant de son vis-à-vis étant le plus fort des arguments.

-Participez-vous au tournoi ?

-J'y participe, oui…

Ky baissa les yeux et se détourna.

-Merci Ky.

-Ce n'est rien.

Et le chevalier quitta la ruelle, laissant le Japonais songeur.

Ky se retrouva à nouveau dans une rue passante et se mêla à la foule dans une recherche sans but. Il descendit la rue, la nuit s'épaississait et il repérait à peine les formes mouvantes autour de lui. Qui pouvait être l'homme sur le dessin ? Anji enquêtait sur ce qu'il appelait l'Homme, était-ce lui ? Ce patronyme ne disait rien au chevalier, pourtant depuis le début de l'affaire des humanoïdes, ce nom…Bien sur, il n'était pas né, durant la première guerre…Il interrompit sa réflexion, son estomac se rappelant à son souvenir. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin. Il avança un peu en cherchant un restaurant, et vit un petit établissement, encastré entre deux bâtiments, qui avait l'air intime…

Va pour le chinois… 

Il entra et se retrouva dans une salle beaucoup plus grande qu'il ne s'y attendait, un petit cours d'eau glissait tout le long du mur entouré de plantes vertes et deux ponts rouges laqués donnaient accès à la salle où des tables étaient séparées les unes des autres par des par des paravents. Pour autant qu'il puisse en jugé, il y avait déjà quelques clients. Une serveuse asiatique et vêtue d'un qi pao vint vers lui avec grâce. Elle le détailla avec un sourire timide mais malicieux.

-Bonsoir, chevalier, vous êtes seul ? Demanda-t-elle avec une gentille moue.

-Oui.

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité, puis le guida vers une table solitaire et tranquille à coté du cours d'eau.

-Celle-ci ?

-Merci.

Elle disparut alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise en bois laqué et qu'il contemplait le dessin coloré de rouge et or du phœnix sur le paravent. La serveuse revint et lui tendit deux cartes. Ky éloigna celle des vins et après consultation de l'autre, il commanda des nems et un poisson aigre-doux avec du riz blanc. Et du thé au jasmin. La serveuse partit, revenue et repartit en lui laissant le thé et des beignets de crevette, il put replonger dans ses pensées.

Si l'Homme était proche des humanoïdes comme le prétendait Anji, alors Justice et lui était sûrement liés… Mais où… ? Si Justice était mort, et Ky savait qu'il l'était, cela signifiait que L'Homme devait être au moins aussi puissant que lui pour lui avoir survécu. Cela amenait à la conclusion que cet Homme était derrière l'actuel humanoïde, ce qui pourrait expliquer que celui-ci agissait de façon indépendante…Peut-être un gouvernement, qui utiliserait ce code pour continuer la production d'humanoïdes sans éveiller les soupçons des autres.

La bouche de Ky se tordit dans un pli amer à peine perceptible. La paix, si durement obtenue, tant au niveau mondial que depuis la Guerre Sainte, était menacé par des Etats égoïstes et avides de pouvoir. Des messieurs X, à la tête de l'économie mondiale… Ky sut alors qu'il avait perdu foi en ceux qui l'avaient nommé, mais il releva la tête et contempla avec un regain d'affection les gens qui l'entouraient. Des hommes et des femmes, des anonymes qui voulaient seulement vivre en paix, il se battait pour eux.

Son regard se porta sur sa tasse, il but un peu. Le doux et chaud liquide le calma et apaisa ses membres douloureux. Une odeur de jasmin…et de sang…Ky ferma les yeux sous la violence de ses souvenirs…Justice…Le tournoi…Qu'avait dit Anji à ce propos… ?

D'ailleurs vous avez vaincu Justice… 

-C'est faux… Murmura-t-il, la tasse fumant un peu au-dessous de son visage. C'est faux, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai vaincu.

C'était la version officielle. Mieux valait pour tout le monde qu'un jeune héros ait accomplit cet exploit, plutôt qu'un chasseur de prime notoire. Sol Badguy… Un tendre sourire éclaira le visage d'ordinaire sérieux et grave du Chevalier à l'évocation de son rival. Ses yeux bleu-vert restaient fermés au monde extérieur, formant dans son esprit l'image d'un homme grand, aux cheveux auburn dont centaines mèches courtes étaient retenues par un bandeau métallique marqué Rock Tour d'où s'échappait une longue queue de cheval. Le sourire de Ky se nuança d'amusement. Une veste de cuire rouge bordée de noir sans manche, ouverte sur le torse. Des bras épais et musclé, des brassards noirs et rouges et une longue épée toute métallique grise et rouge…Et un visage taillé à la serpe, au sourire plein d'arrogance et aux yeux ocres, brûlants et ardents comme des flammes. Et ce cache de ceinture gravé Free…Ky passa la main dans un geste inconscient, sur le sien. Hope. Il soupira. Sans être éloignés, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes valeurs…Ni les mêmes caractères, et leurs rencontres finissaient toujours en affrontements, sans qu'aucun ne puisse prendre le pas sur l'autre…L'un gagnait, l'autre le battait plus tard…

-Chevalier… ?

Quittant à regret la prison de ses songes, Ky réouvrit les yeux et vit la serveuse déposer sa commande devant lui avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Bon appétit.

Et elle disparut. Ky se servit et commença à manger, décidant de mettre pour le repas ses réflexions et son enquête sur la touche. C'était bon et manger ainsi dans le calme était un luxe que le chevalier saint ne pouvait s'offrir que très rarement. Il admirait la tasse de thé qu'on lui avait amené, lorsque les bruits d'un de ses voisins ou plutôt d'une de ses voisines attirèrent son attention. Celle-ci d'une voix aiguë et frémissante était apparemment en train de se plaindre et en chinois s'il vous plaît ! Bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir, Ky tourna la tête en direction de la voix, pour croiser un magnifique phœnix rouge et or. Oubliant la voix forte, le repas et le restaurant, Ky replongea dans ses souvenirs. Cet oiseau de feu évoquait les flammes dont se servait Sol, flammes qu'il avait souvent sentit brûler son corps et réchauffer son esprit…Non, il ne devait pas permettre à son esprit de s'évader vers des combats ayant déjà eut lieu, même s'ils étaient les seuls à lui avoir donné une véritable impression de dépassement de lui.

Il se remit à manger en essayant de ne pas perdre de vu son repas au profit d'un chasseur de prime…Alors qu'il désespérait, un détail lui revint qu'avec les récents évènements, il avait occulté. Il sortit de son sac la tasse découverte chez le marchand, enveloppée dans une chemise, la retira du tissu et la posa sur la table. L'œil égyptien était peint en bleu clair sur une tasse parfaitement blanche…

On l'y aura mise… 

Oui, mais dans quel but ? Pour Anji ? Pour lui ? Pour Zato ? Diable, il ne pensait pas que les marchands de vaisselle attiraient autant de monde. Anji était à peine entré, Zato ne s'en était pas approché à sa connaissance et lui…Personne n'était censé savoir qu'il collectionnait les tasses de thé…Il fallait que ce soit un assassin qui l'ait déposé…Mais il n'était sûrement pas rentré par la porte, interroger le vendeur ne servirait donc à rien.

-Bien dis-moi, il a l'air passionnant ce bol !

Ky releva les yeux au-dessus de la tasse pour se rendre compte que son paysage immédiat était obstrué par une opulente poitrine féminine moulée dans un haut rose-rouge chinois. S'envoyant mentalement une paire de gifles pour son incorrection, il releva encore les yeux pour observer le visage de la jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, attachés par un long anneau de fer horizontal qui transformait sa coiffure en une espèce d'immense palmier avec une frange qui cachait en partie ses yeux bruns. Elle avait posé ses mains sur la table et s'appuyait dessus, son visage proche du sien. Elle portait des manches non rattachés à son haut et un short court blanc.

-Ky Badguy ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Ky Kiske. Corrigea instinctivement le chevalier.

Il prit alors conscience que cette fille avait associé son nom avec celui de son rival. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer les émotions qui le traversaient.

-Tiens, étrange ça, pourquoi j'ai écrit ce nom ? Fit-elle en tirant un papier d'une poche de son short.

-Il y a un combattant qui s'appelle Sol Badguy. Précisa obligeamment Ky.

-D'accord, et il participe au tournoi, c'est ça ?

Le chevalier hocha la tête. La fille se redressa et toussota.

-Je m'appelle Jam Kuradoberi. Tu es mon prochain duel.

Ky soupira, il aurait voulu finir de manger tranquille.

-On se retrouve à deux heures à cette adresse.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier.

-Et ne te défile pas.

Elle s'apprêta à partir, puis s'arrêta et se détourna un instant.

-Tu es chevalier, c'est ça ? Fait attention à toi.

Avant qu'il ait pu lui demander des explications, elle avait disparut.

Finissant de manger en songeant au duel à venir, Ky ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de cette étrange association…Ky Badguy…Il y en avait que cela ferait rugir…Badguy n'était sûrement pas son vrai nom, il s'en était souvent fait la réflexion, alors pourquoi avait-il changé d'identité ? Quel lourd passé traînait-il derrière lui… ?

Après avoir terminé, le chevalier se leva et quitta la salle, puis, partit en direction de l'adresse indiquée. C'était un vieux hangar en ferraille dans la périphérie, Ky régla le taxi et jeta un coup d'œil à son bracelet, 22.00 heures, il avait dix minutes d'avance. Il regarda la façade, une porte était entrouverte. Après une brève hésitation, il entra. Une odeur sucrée assaillit ses narines. Du thé. De la menthe. Des gâteaux. Et encore d'autres choses appétissantes. Une lueur provenait d'une pièce contiguë à l'immense garage ou il se trouvait, ainsi que divers bruits métalliques et aqueux. Ce hangar était basique, spacieux, avec des vitrages sur le toit et sur le haut des murs, de la taule un peu ébréchée, des tuyaux dans un coin et de nombreuses caisses entassées un peu partout. Il s'approcha de la petite porte d'où s'échappait la lumière et frappa. Le bruit cessa et une voix prudente demanda.

-Qui est-là ?

-Votre duel. Affirma Ky avec assurance.

-Entre.

Le chevalier s'exécuta et s'arrêta sur le seuil, surpris de ce qu'il découvrit. Jam était en robe jaune, longue dans le style chinois et était agenouillée devant un four, en train d'extirper un plat. Il remarqua également qu'elle avait un couteau de cuisine à porté de la main. La pièce était une vaste cuisine où de nombreux plats mijotaient. Elle posa la plaque chaude sur le haut du four et se mit en devoir d'en sortire de biscuits très fins qu'elle empilait sur une assiette avec précaution.

-Tu es en avance. Marmonna-t-elle sans arrêter sa tâche.

Ky ne répondit pas. Mais à quoi rimait tout ce manège ?

-Ca te surprend, on dirait. Commenta la jeune femme. Et oui, je suis cuistot. Et un jour j'aurais mon propre restaurant ! Et à des années lumière de cette infâme cantine où tu mangeais !

Etait-elle en train de le tester ? Voulait-elle le déstabiliser ? Si c'était le cas, elle avait réussit, il se sentait un peu déboussolé par ce flot de paroles incongrues. Mais Jam ne semblait pas mal à l'aise, elle saisit un biscuit, le trempa dans un liquide doré puis dans une sauce blanche, onctueuse avant de le lui tendre.

-Tiens, goûte.

Mais Ky s'écarta. La jeune fille soupira.

-Tant pis, ce sera pour après le duel.

Elle se débarrassa prestement de sa robe et se retrouva dans les vêtements que Ky lui avait vus un peu plus tôt.

-Bien, alors, va pour le duel.

Ils se rendirent dans le hangar et Ky tira son épée, légèrement gêné que la demoiselle se batte sans armes. Mais elle fut la première à attaquer et Ky dut parer un violent coup de pied, suivit de deux coups de poings qui se heurtèrent sur le métal de son arme, il riposta d'un coup horizontal qui força la belle à s'éloigner. Ils cessèrent un instant, c'était les premiers coups, les tests qui permettaient de se jauger. Elle fit un étrange geste de ses mains et Ky comprit qu'elle accumulait de l'énergie. Décidé à ne pas la laissé faire, il se concentra et envoya une forte charge électrique qui projeta le cuistot en herbe contre une caisse. Premier sang pour lui. Premier coup de semonce. Mais elle se releva et bondit en l'air et au lieu d'atterrire, utilisa sa vitesse pour lui donner un solide coup de pied et se jeter sur lui alors qu'il basculait en arrière pour le faucher, il tomba sur le ventre et sentit qu'elle reculait, sa mâchoire et son estomac avaient pris. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle avait du répondant. Il se releva et se remis en garde. Elle se jeta en avant, et Ky au lieu de l'attendre, fit de même. Il vit la stupeur dans ses yeux, une seconde avant l'impact de son épée sur son bras. Il s'en ouvrit une plaie béante ; Ky se retira pour ré attaquer immédiatement propulsant son adversaire en l'air et commencer un combo aérien, fait de coups d'épée puissants et de jeux de pied. Lorsqu'elle retomba à terre, Jam était baigné de sang. Le chevalier recula et observa avec surprise la jeune femme se relever et essuyer le sang de son visage avec un air de défit. Elle effectua un saut et Ky comprit au quart de tour ce qu'elle voulait. Au lieu de la bloquer, il se jeta au sol, à genoux et l'épée devant lui pour laisser passer l'orage, lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir, Jam presque en larme qui se jetait sur lui en un acte désespéré. Il réalisa alors qu'elle était bien plus rapide qu'il ne croyait. Elle le bombardait de coup dont il n'interceptait pas la moitié. Mais dans un sursaut, il déclencha sa plus puissante attaque. L'air se satura d'électricité et une immense flèche lumineuse cueillit la jeune femme. Dans un cri, elle fut projetée contre le mur alors que la décharge l'électrisait encore plus. Elle ne se releva pas.

Ky s'appuya contre une caisse le temps de se sentir mieux. Ses muscles lui criaient que deux rounds de combat par jour, c'était trop. Une fois que la douleur se fut atténuée, il rejoignit le corps immobile de son adversaire. Du sang coulait lentement de nombreux endroits. Ky hésita, puis, avec un calme effrayant, partit dans la cuisine, revint avec une nappe dont il entoura le corps de Jam et la ramena près des fours, sur une table non utilisée. Là, il pensa une à une ses blessures avec divers torchons et serviettes en les nettoyant avec de l'eau chaude. Certaines ne pourraient être soignées que s'il la déshabillait se rendit-il compte, gêné. Il hésita. Puis, avec une infinie précaution, il retira les vêtements en lambeaux et pensa les dernières plaies, avant de la couvrir de la nappe. Il avait essayé de faire cela avec neutralité, mais c'était difficile. Il se demandait encore en servant du thé dans une tasse ce qui lui avait pris. Il n'était en rien obligé de soigner la jeune femme. Et en rien non plus obligé de la veiller comme il avait l'intention de le faire. Pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin impérieux de veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien ? Pourquoi avait-il eu l'espace d'un instant peur pour elle ? Il se retourna pour la regarder. Elle était belle ainsi sommeillante. Les torchons grossiers ne faisaient que faire ressortir la finesse de ses traits. C'était comme un…

-Hnnn ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

-Ky ?

-Tu vas mieux ?  
-J'ai perdu...

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Tu es bien plus fort que tu n'en as l'air... Murmura-t-elle. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas tord...

-Qui ?

-Ceux que j'ai battus avant toi... Mon but n'était pas assez élevé...

-Il ne te reste pas d'alternative ?

-Non, tu es le deuxième contre qui je perds...

Ky se décala pour la faire boire. Puis lui passa un chiffon sur le visage.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-elle, pas accusatrice, intriguée.

-Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais t'aider à aller mieux.

Elle le regarda, pleine de fatigue puis sourit.

-Tu n'es pas ordinaire...

-Sans doute pas. Contre qui as-tu perdu ?

-Une femme. Elle s'appelle Milia Rage... C'est une fille blonde qui se bat avec ses cheveux...

-Avec ses... ?

-Oui, et elle s'en débrouille très bien. Elle m'a laissée presque morte. C'était il y a un mois.

La jeune fille se redressa et regarda le jeune chevalier dans les yeux, puis, lentement, détacha son anneau métallique et le tendit à Ky. Ce dernier le prit, s'étonnant de sa légèreté.

-Te battras-tu pour moi ?

Ky leva les sourcils en question, elle hocha la tête.

-Je voudrais que tu luttes pour moi. Si tu gagnes, je suis certaine que ce sera pour une bonne raison.

Ky eut un sourire doux.

-Très bien, je ne le quitterai pas.

La jeune fille sourit à son tour et se pencha en avant effleurant la joue de Ky de ses lèvres veloutés.

-Merci. Merci pour tout.

Ky sentit la langue de feu l'effleurer, mais pas assez pour le blesser. Il ne comprenait pas, que faisait Sol ?

Celui-ci s'approcha nonchalamment. Ky baissa son arme, surpris.

-C'est imprudent d'abaisser ta garde. Murmura l'aîné en posant son épée contre la gorge pâle. Ky savait qu'il aurait du se défendre, se débattre, mais il semblait ignorer totalement comment réagir. Le regard brûlant de son rival avait emprisonné son regard bleuté. Sol eut un sourire mi-arrogant mi-triomphal et s'avança encore presque à l'en toucher.

-Mais ce n'est pas la bagarre que je veux cette fois !

Le regard océan et limpide du blond le fascinait, il savait déjà de quels sentiments il voulait les brouiller. Lentement il laissa tomber son arme qui toucha le sol avec un bruit sourd, puis dans un geste calme et modéré, il saisit l'arme des mains de Ky et la laissa tomber au sol au coté de la sienne. Le jeune chevalier le laissa faire, comme drogué, hypnotisé…Il ne réagit pas plus quand deux bras musclés l'entourèrent, il eut juste conscience qu'il s'abandonnait à une étreinte exigeante mais avant tout protectrice. Il laissa Sol l'attirer contre lui. Son regard semblait vide à présent et Sol s'en inquiéta.

-Ky… ?

Un murmure s'échappa des lèvres du chevalier.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi, Sol ?

-Je voudrais réchauffer le regard de la Reine des glaces. Répondit celui-ci non sans ironie.

Alors Ky le surpris, il ferma doucement les yeux et approcha son visage du sien. Un instant plus tard, ses lèvres rencontraient celle du voyou. Le dit voyou, une fois remit de sa stupeur l'emprisonna dans ses bras le serra contre son corps à l'en étouffer. Leur baiser n'avait rien de brûlant, mais tout crépitait autour d'eux.

Le jeune chevalier frémit et ouvrit les paupières, était-ce le bruis des moteurs de l'avion qui l'avait réveillé... ? Ou bien simplement le fait qu'il ne se rappelait plus très bien ce qui avait suivit cet échange bref de souffle ?

-Je donnerai cher pour savoir si tu es encore en vie et où tu te trouves, Sol... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je donnerai même tout ce que je possède pour retrouver tes railleries...

Après cela, Sol avait défié Justice, et l'avait vaincu. Puis il avait disparu. Ky ne l'avait pas cherché, il avait autre chose à faire, son devoir à accomplir. Il se força à penser à autre chose. Notamment à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire, une fois à New York. Il connaissait une adresse, mais il ne savait pas à quoi elle pouvait bien correspondre. Anji n'allait certainement pas apprécier de le voir. Mais, il devait y aller. En effet, il se l'était avoué, il était dans le brouillard. Aucune autre piste ne s'offrait à lui.

A suivre


End file.
